


Maçãs

by nywphadora



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Canon Universe, During Canon, F/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:14:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23721412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nywphadora/pseuds/nywphadora
Summary: Desde o momento em que Katie Gardner pisou no Acampamento Meio-Sangue, não havia um dia em que não fosse perturbada pelos irmãos Stoll, que pareciam gostar muito de irritá-la. Naquele dia, Travis achou particularmente divertido atirar uma maçã em sua direção, enquanto ela colhia os morangos da colina. Mas, de acordo com Annabeth, essa atitude tinha uma explicação, e bem racional.
Relationships: Katie Gardner/Travis Stoll
Comments: 5
Kudos: 3





	Maçãs

Katie não estava de bom humor, naquele dia.

Todo o chalé de Deméter tinha acordado com uma pulga na orelha (não literalmente). Já fazia quase uma semana que não eram incomodados com as brincadeiras dos filhos de Hermes, especialmente Travis e Connor Stoll. Só que, há muito tempo, o alvo único dos gêmeos (principalmente Travis) era Katie.

Não havia um dia em que Katie pudesse deitar à noite e pensar no quanto o seu dia foi tranquilo e produtivo. Mexiam com ela, mexiam com as suas colheitas, mexiam com os seus treinos...

Quíron já tinha tentado falar com eles, depois que Katie quase teve um ataque nervoso, mas nem isso adiantou. O que realmente a irritava era a graça que alguns dos campistas pareciam achar daquela situação, inclusive Annabeth, uma das semideusas com quem ela se dava melhor ali no Acampamento. Se mesmo Annabeth agia assim, é porque tinha alguma coisa por trás daquilo que Katie não estava enxergando.

Ela estava no campo de morangos, procurando afastar os pensamentos de quem a incomodava, e tentando recuperar um pouco do que Connor estragou na outra semana — quando soltou um dos pégasos, que acabou pisoteando uma parte da colheita, para desespero de Katie e seus irmãos.

O sol incomodava muito, e ela perguntava-se o porquê de poderem evitar a chuva, mas não o sol, que estava irradiando mais calor que o normal para aquela época do ano.

Não devia faltar muito tempo para que o seu horário nos campos terminasse, e ela tivesse que ir até a arena, quando Travis fez a primeira aparição do dia e, como sempre, não podia ser para dar um simples “bom dia” e passar reto — ou apenas ignorá-la.

— Hey, Katie!

Ela apenas respirou fundo, ignorando-o, jogando mais alguns morangos para dentro da cesta.

Travis não voltou a falar, mas ela sentia a sua presença ali, o que deixava-a bem mais nervosa do que deveria. Assim que abaixou-se outra vez, pegando mais alguns morangos, sentiu algo pesado sendo atirado em sua cabeça.

— Stoll! — Katie gritou.

Antes mesmo que ela pudesse abrir a sua boca, o semideus já corria colina abaixo.

— O que houve, Katie? — Miranda, sua irmã, aproximou-se dela, assustada por seu grito.

— Aquele idiota! — resmungou Katie, a sua mão acariciando a parte da cabeça que tinha sido atingida, procurando um pouco de alívio da dor — Atirou-me uma maçã! Vê se pode uma coisa dessas!

— Mas eles nunca te machucaram — disse Miranda, preocupada.

— Ah! Machucaram sim!

— Por acidente.

Katie revirou os olhos, sem vontade de discutir.

Arrancou mais alguns morangos, sem muita gentileza, lançando-os na cesta, antes de ir para a arena.

— Eu devia fazer que nem o conto da Branca de Neve, e envenenar essa maçã, fazer com que os Stoll comessem — resmungou pelo caminho.

— Katie! Está tudo bem? — Annabeth parou-a, a espada apoiada sobre o seu ombro — Parece irritada...

— Stoll! — respondeu-a Katie.

— Ah! O que fizeram dessa vez? — perguntou a loira, tentando conter a sua diversão.

— Travis tacou-me uma maçã! Veja se pode uma coisa dessas — ela reclamou — O garoto já me fez de tudo, tudo mesmo, já infernizou a minha vida até dizer chega, e agora resolve partir pra violência pura e simples.

Para a sua incredulidade, Annabeth soltou uma leve risada.

— Qual é a graça? — perguntou Katie, chateada.

— Eu acho que não foi violência pura e simples — ela disse, alegremente — Eu estava comentando sobre algumas crenças estranhas da Grécia Antiga com Percy, e acho que eles me escutaram.

— O quê? Tacar a maçã em alguém é sinal de sorte para pregar peças nas pessoas?

— Na verdade, na Grécia Antiga, acreditava-se que atirar uma maçã em alguém era uma declaração de amor. Bom treino, Katie!

E Annabeth seguiu o seu caminho, sorrindo alegremente, deixando Katie paralisada pelo choque.

— Faça-me o favor! — ela resmungou, depois de um tempo, ainda impactada — O Acampamento inteiro resolveu pregar-me uma peça?

Negando com a cabeça, Katie seguiu o seu caminho até a arena, tentando convencer-se de que nada mais se tratava do que isso.

“Mas Annabeth não faria parte disso” uma vozinha irritante disse.

“Bem, ela está andando bastante tempo com Percy” respondeu a si mesma.

E, mesmo que fosse verdade, Travis acharia bem engraçado brincar com isso.

Certo?


End file.
